Cry For Help
by manda021509
Summary: Cassie has always had her big brother Steve around, but when one night triggers a slide of events, what will be the outcome? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Save Me 

What would happen if Steve had a little sister about 14 years old? Would their father beat her too? Or would life be different?

Cassie woke up to the sound of arguing in the house and knew it was between her older brother Steve and her father. She hated when they fought and knew it could get ugly. She tried to block out the screams and cussing, but somehow it got to her.

She walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. She thought that maybe she could get a ride to a friends house and spend the day there instead of in the hellhole that she called home. She slipped past the living room door and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair. She put her hair in a sloppy bun and walked back into her room to get her shoes. She got up and started to go out to the living room when door slammed and heavy angry footsteps stomped her way. Frantically she ran to her window and struggled to get it open, but finally did. Just as she started to scrambled out a hand grabbed her by her hair and drug her back in.

"You stupid bitch!" he said angrily pushing her to the ground, "You were a mistake, you know that, We weren't suppose to have you at all, but you came anyway," he backhanded her good across the face, "You didn't listen then, and you don't listen now,"

She diverted her attention elsewhere trying to block out what he was saying.

"Look at me!" he snarled.

She ignored him.

"I said you look at me!" he roared knocking her so hard that her head hit off the wall and knocked her unconscious for several hours.

I know it was short but please review!


	2. battle scars

Battle Scars

A little woozy and bit groggy Cassie managed to lift herself off the cold hard floor. As she did so she could hear her old man moving around in the next room.

"Probably listening for me," she whispered to herself.

As she tiptoed over to the window, which was still open she heard the footsteps coming closer, but this time she was already out of the window when he barreled into her room screaming. She ran down the street to the one place she figured she be safe, the Curtis' house.

She saw it and ran harder, she slowed down and opened the gate. She jogged up the steps and knocked on the door.

Inside

Darry had the day off and was working around the house when he heard a soft knock at the door. He knew it couldn't possibly be the State because it wasn't time yet, and he knew of only one other person who knocks on the door, Cassie.

He opened the door, and stood shocked to see Cassie with her brown hair tasseled and her dark eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down because Cassie was such a small girl. She only reached the middle of chest. He looked into her eyes, "Tell me he truth,"

"I was at home and Steve and my dad were arguing so I decided to leave, but my dad found me and…" she started.

"Where was Steve?" Darry asked.

"He left already," she explained.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on I'll get you cleaned up," Darry said.

He looked her ver and noticed that she was lucky, it was only a bruised cheek and a sore head and back, this time. Everybody in the gang had a soft spot for the kid, hell, even Dally.

After he was finished Darry grabbed a blanket and pillow and laid it on the couch for her, she laid down thanking him and drifted off to sleep.

She felt a shaking in her arm and she opened her eyes to see Ponyboy.

"Hey, PB," she said yawning. She made that nickname up for him a long time ago.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked his big greenish gray eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," she said sighing.

Soda and Steve walked in laughing but both stopped when they caught sight of her.

"What the hell happened!" Steve exclaimed rushing to her side.

"Nothin," she mumbled. She didn't like to talk about what happened at home.

"Tell me the damn truth, Cassandra Dee Randle," he ordered.

"Dad," she whispered.

"Dammit," Steve sighed getting up and starting to pace.

Soda on the other hand was curious and lifted her chin to see her black eye, "Shit, he got you good," he commented.

"Yeah, I guess," she muttered.

Well, just stay here okay, we're gonna stay here tonight," Steve said making himself comfy on the other end of the couch.

Well it a little longer. Please R&R! by the way for those of you who read Places You Shouldn't Go I'm starting the sequel next year!


	3. nightmares

Hey for all of you who read Places You Shouldn't Go I think I might do Torn. But anyway on with my story! Sorry it took so long my parents grounded me!

Nightmares 

Steve slowly drifted off to sleep on the other end of the couch until Soda noticed. Now Soda didn't normally do this but he felt he needed to lighten the mood in the house. So he got up and crept across the room. Cassie watched him closely as he approached Steve. He picked up a small pillow and whacked Steve across the head so hard that Steve who wasn't prepared for the blow fell of the couch. And landed on his back with a thud.

"What the?" Steve said getting up and looking up at Soda who gave him a crazy grin.

"What's the matter Steve?" Soda asked playfully throwing a pillow at him asif daring him.

Steve gladly picked it up and got up to meet Soda eye to eye, "You're on," he muttered menacingly.

Soda yelped and ran to Cassie and grabbed her arm picking her up and holding her in front of him as if she were a shield.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"To hit me you'll have to hit her!" Soda yelled dodging a flying pillow

"Ouch," she whispered as he picked her up by her sides.

Soda didn't hear her.

"Owww, Soda stop!" she said her voice getting higher.

"Hey, oh Cassie, I'm sorry," he said setting her down and looking in her eyes.

"Cassie?" Steve asked walking over.

"Its fine really I'm ok," she said holding her side with one hand.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked again.

"Yeah," she said a little annoyed.

Steve gently put his arms around her and hugged her. He was careful because of her side. Then he let her go and laid back down. Soda said srooy again and then sat in the chair until Darry walked in.

"Hey Pony, it's a school night get to bed. You too Sodapop," Darry said looking at them.

"Oww man, are you serious?" Soda said getting up.

"Yep you got work," Darry said patting him on the back.

Ponyboy quietly got up and said good night and then disappeared into his room.

"Night you two," Darry said before switching off the light and walking away.

"Night, Darry, thanks," Cassie said quietly.

"Yeah thanks," Steve echoed.

Cassie fell asleep rather quickly and stayed asleep, at least for a few hours. She woke up in a cold sweat and shaking and knew her dream was about her father, but couldn't remember anything else. She was so scared and shaking so bad that Steve woke up.

"What's the matter, Cassie," he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothin," she lied.

"Then why are you shakin so bad?" he asked laughin a little.

"Cause I'm scared," she answered.

"Well, come here then," he said making room at his end of the couch.

She crawled up beside him and he put his arm around her, she suddenly felt safe and protected. She now realized how much safer she felt with Steve around. She sighed in content and fell asleep.

Please Review. I'm starting the sequel in a day or so. It wont get posted for a while at least until it has five chapters.


	4. Deep Thoughts

HEY sorry it took so long. My parents thought it was funny to ground me, even over my birthday! So I spent the day writing.

More Than Skin Deep 

Cassie woke up to the beams of sunlight coming in through the window, she opened her eyes to meet the green eyes of Ponyboy's. She jerked her head back and gasped out of shock. He did the same.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Its fine," she responded.

"So feelin better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said getting up slowly from the couch, which Steve was still sleeping on.

"Want something to eat?" he asked again.

"No, I'm fine," she said stretching her arms and yawning.

He turned and walked into the kitchen where he could be heard opening cupboards and cracking eggs. She smiled to herself and walked out onto the front porch to look at the neighborhood. It was early so it was very quiet. Most people here didn't have good jobs so a lot of them worked midnights and slept through the day. She sometimes, at times like this, wondered what it would be like if she were raised in the better part of town. Would her father be more loving? Would she be better looking? Most importantly would Steve and her be close? And would she ever have met the gang? She didn't know the answers to these questions, but often wonder about them, letting her thought dwell to them and linger all around them, as if trying to imagine every aspect of what they meant to her. She silently watched the sunrise, she knew Ponyboy like to watch them, but somehow she doubted even he would understand and see what she saw. Pony saw beauty and gave credit where credit was due, but did he see that eve the most beautiful things in life were ugly and imperfect? She doubted. Even she sometimes saw that behind every tragedy there is a glimmer of hope, in every occurrence, there is meaning. "Where there is peace, GOD is," that was a famous quote she loved. She saw that even God made mistakes and sometimes his mistakes proved to be a miracle. Life in itself is a blessing and death is a blessing as well. She often thought of that because her cousin died a while back, her only women figure in her life. She thought it was a blessing because God had thought of her cousin, Rebecca, worthy enough to be in his presence. She sighed contently at the thought of Life After Death, she didn't even realize that she was crying. She quickly brushed away the tears.

"Cassie," a voice called.

"Coming," she choked out.

Two-Bit pushed the gate open in the front yard and walked up the steps grabbing Cassie from behind.

"Hey Cassie!" he exclaimed picking her up and dropping her, his way of giving a hug.

"Morning Two-Bit," she said quietly.

She went in and sat down at the table, everyone was done eating so Two-Bit grabbed a beer from the fridge and some chocolate cake from the table and started eating.

"Cassie, aren't you hungry?" Darry asked looking up form the paper.

"Nope," she said looking at him.

"You should really eat," he drilled.

"Yeah, well, I ain't hungry," she said again in a tone she hadn't meant.

"Okay," Darry said giving up.

Steve came up behind her and kissed her cheek, "See ya kid,"

"Bye Steve," she said waving her hand behind her head.

"Come on Soda!" Steve yelled.

Soda came running in and smacked a high five to Cassie's outstretched hand.

"Nice one," she commented.

"Bye," he yelled running out the door.

"I gotta go too," Darry said getting up and following them.

"Bye Darry," Cassie and Ponyboy said in unison.

Johnny came in just as Darry went out "hey,"

"Hey Johnny," she said getting up and giving him a hug.

"Hey," Ponyboy said from the other end of the table.

"You guys seen Dally?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Oh no reason," he lied.

She smiled and let it go she decided that she should clean up the house a little while Johnny and Ponyboy hang out and Two-Bit watches Mickey Mouse. As she started washing the dishes she looked out the window to see Dally walking toward the house holding his arm. It looked like it was bleeding. She dropped the dish on the floor with a crash and ran to the door.

When I wrote this the big chapter at the top I felt like I was in the 700 club or somethin. R&R!1


	5. big trouble

Hey guys sorry it took a while! As for a question of Cassie getting stuck doing the dishes…. You'll find out!

Big Trouble 

She rushed out the door and down the street. As she approached Dallas's figure she could tell he was limping as well.

"What happened?" she asked rushing to his side to help support him.

"I got jumped," he sighed.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Not bad," he answered heaving and sighing everytime he took a step.

"You are a terrible liar, Dally," she said heaving from the weight on her shoulders.

By this time Johnny and Pony came running and lifted Dallas onto their shoulders while Cassie ran ahead to get some bandages. She searched frantically through the drawers until she found what looked like a bag of them. She grabbed that and some antiseptic spray from the cabinet. As she was on her way out the bathroom door Johnny and PB were bringing in Dally.

"Lay him down on the couch!" she ordered.

"DO you know what you're doing?" Pony boy asked skeptically.

"Not really," she answered honestly.

"Oh, great," Johnny and Ponyboy sighed.

"What?" Dally, asked trying to get up, "You're not touching me,"

"Dallas, stay still ok, I know a little bit. At least enough to tide you over until Darry comes home. Hold Still! Johnny unwrap those bandages and Ponyboy hand me the spray,"

She carefully sprayed the germ killer on and Dally winced in pain a little. She didn't even have time to take a breather, she had to stop the bleeding. She started to wrap the bandage.

"Pony, apply pressure right here and Johnny elevate his leg on pillows. Hold on almost…. Done," she said triumphantly as the last knot was tied.

"Thanks, Cas," Dallas sighed stretching a little and relaxing a bit.

"Anytime," she said getting up and walking out to the kitchen.

She still had to finish the dishes and maybe clean up the mess in the living room. She was about done with the dishes when she heard a crash from the living room and a whole bunch of banging noises she ran in looked to find that Two-Bit unsuspectingly jumped on the couch not noticing Dallas on it. In response Dallas woke up and threw Two-Bit off the couch and he hit the floor.

"What the hell?" she asked walking in angrily.

"Cassandra!" Two-Bit said with mock authority.

"Shut it," She said angrily.

"Dallas," she whined walking over.

"What?" he asked.

"You're bleeding again," she said.

"Oh Shit," he said rolling over on his back so she could see.

"Hold on one minute, I just need to get this on a little tighter and…perfect," she said proudly.

She walked back out and put the last dishes away and then walked back into the living room and put all the bandages and medicine away and then cleaned up the floor. She figured Darry had enough to worry about and it's the least she could do after he let her stay. After she finished that she decided to go out and take a walk.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" PB wondered.

"Yep," she answered. Putting on a jacket and walking outside.


	6. Bastard

I was really uncertain about this chapter so….

She walked slowly and carefully back toward her house, not like it was far. She was very careful and she kept looking around at the slightest hint of movement. She was jumpy and skittish and afraid of everything. She really needed Steve right now. She didn't even know why she came back home, Steve wouldn't be there, but she did know someone who was. She slowly climbed the porch steps and they creaked and groaned from years and years of use. She opened the front door and was greeted by silence, an eerie silence. She walked in and started toward her room when she heard a door slam and heavy footsteps come up from the basement. She froze.

He came around the corner, surprisingly almost sober. He saw her and immediately she realized she was wrong, he wasn't sober he just looked it. He made a grab for her and she tried to get away, but he was stronger and he grabbed her.

"Like I said you stupid bitch, you never run away from me!" he sneered before smacking her hard.

She yelped a little and wished for somebody, anybody to walk through the front door, but nobody did.

"Stupid…whore…teach you," he said dragging her to the kitchen.

She wanted to resist but he had a hold of her hair and she knew exactly where she was going. He opened the door to the basement and threw her down the steps. She was tossed and thrown around for a while and she had a few ribs busted, which she shamelessly cried about. She wasn't tough like a boy and she knew it. She had a great gash on her head and a few more bruises. The only bad thing about their basement was the light switch was on the other side of the door. After he kicked her for the last time and busted her mouth up, he trudged away satisfied with his work. He marched up the stairs and slammed the door. He soon after turned out the lights.

She whimpered helplessly as she lay there unable to move and barely breath. She wondered if Steve knew where she was at, and if he'd ever find her. She lay there for hours thinking about dying and what a relief it might be. Just as she thought it was ver she was wrong, her father came back more drunk than before. He flung the door open and came down the steps swaying a little. She didn't even bother getting up and trying to fight, it was useless.

"You thought it was over?" he asked laughing.

"No, you bastard, I know its over," she whispered to herself.

"What?" he asked grabbing her by her hair and pulling her closer.

"That's alright," I'll show you exactly how much I love you.

All she remembers after she blacked out was he hit and she hit the floor. He bent down and squatted over her. She was turned over and then she heard him unzip his pants.

I figured that what was the worst kind of father? A rapist. So I really don't think you want to know all about that and such so I kinda skipped it. Please R&R!


	7. Help

She woke back up to the throbbing in her head. She felt like she had been beaten a hundred times and she noticed that there was a lot of blood on her legs. She trembled when she realized what must have happened. She started crying and shaking uncontrollably. She wanted Steve and only Steve and she knew where she could find him.

She got up and quietly walked up the basement stairs and into the silent kitchen. She could hear snoring and she figured he passed out. She crept past him and made her way to her bedroom to get a new pair of pants. She didn't want to change her entire outfit. She was afraid it would take too long and he would wake up.

She walked down the street very slowly, she tried so hard to forget what had happened. She really wasn't aware of what happened exactly, but she knew it wasn't good. She was almost to the Curtis house when she realized that she had really cleaned herself up very much. She was on the front porch when she realized that she hadn't cleaned the blood of her legs very well either. She tried to hide it by putting her sweater down over it.

She opened the door to find everyone in there sitting, watching television, and playing cards. She couldn't look at anybody in that room. She just needed to be alone or maybe not or she didn't know. Steve saw her wlk in and noticed her bruises and bleeding cuts.

"Cassie," he said jumping up and running over.

All of a sudden she felt dirty and slutty and didn't want Steve to touch her. She backed away.

"Cassie?" he asked stepping closer.

She stepped back again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know that," he tried to explain.

She felt cornered and then she noticed that everyone was watching and even Darry got up and started to come toward her. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to keep them from falling. They stung as they fell down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Steve asked.

She didn't say anything else, she just walked to the bathroom. Steve tried to grab her but she somehow avoided his hand. Darry just watched uncertain of what to do.

In the bathroom she shut and locked the door, she turned on the hot water and took her shirt and pants off. As she took her underwear off she noticed the blood in them and she gasped a little. Her hips hurt and so did various other places. She disrobed the rest and got in the shower. The water burned her it was so hot, but she felt cleansed and a little better after that. When she turned the water off she could hear talking going on in the next room.

She came out in a towel and asked to borrow clothes from Pony and he agreed. They walked into his bedroom and he gave her a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt to wear. She thanked him and walked back into the bathroom.

When she came back out Ponyboy and Johnny were in Pony's room and Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch and Darry was in the chair.

"What happened tonight?" Steve asked looking at her.

Darry and Soda got up and decided to leave.

"I don't know," she answered trying not to cry.

"Come here," he said holding out his arm.

She walked over and grabbed his hand and sat beside him, he hugged her and whispered I love you in her hair. At this Cassie started crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I came hhhome and Dddad gggot really mmmmad. He beat me and rrrraped me," she said the last part in a whisper. Her voice rattled so much that she doubted Steve heard her.

"He slowly took a deep breath and got up, "Stay here," he walked into Darry's room and quickly told him and then disappeared out the door. She didn't know what to do but she started crying again. Darry walked over and sat beside her and hugged her.

Sorry guys but it was the week of the play at our school so I was at school until 9pm every night this week and I had midterms to study for. But finally it's over! Please R&R!


	8. Idea

_Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long, but my computer crashed so I couldn't update anything. I had some good brainstorm ideas though and I have a surprise ending planned that probably none of you will expect._

_Sincerely,_

_Amanda _

Cassie waited for hours for Steve to come home, but he didn't. She was still shaking and Darry was still holding onto her like she was going to run away. She knew Steve needed some time to cool off, but he could have at least waited. She felt Darry's breath on the side of her head as she lay in his arms. She didn't want Darry she wanted Steve. She could never tell Darry that though, after all he does for her, it wouldn't be right.

_BOOM_

She heard the door slam and she jumped slightly, Darry did to so she didn't feel so stupid. She turned her head to see Steve standing in the doorway panting and soaked with blood. "What the hell?" Darry said jumping up and knocking Cassie off his lap.

"Ouch!" Cassie gasped as she hit the floor.

"Oh God Sorry, Cassie," Darry exclaimed.

"It's fine," Cassie said getting up.

"It's okay now Cassie, Dad and I had a little talk. He says he won't ever touch you again. But I don't trust him for a moment and I never want you in that house alone again. Do you hear?" Steve breathed.

She nodded her head.

"Darry lets talk. Cassie," he walked over and kissed her on the head, "Get some sleep kiddo,"

Darry walked out to the kitchen with Steve and they sat down. Cassie laid down on the couch that she knew so well and went to sleep.

In the Kitchen

"What did you need to talk about?" Darry asked.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take Cassie out to the country tomorrow. She can maybe relax a little."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Darry said nodding his head.

"Well, that brings up another matter. Can I borrow your car?" Steve asked smiling a bit.

"Sure thing, Buddy," Darry said.

_I know this was short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing! Please R&R!_


	9. Country Living

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy!

The next morning Steve woke Cassie up rather early to get her ready.

"Cassie, wake up," he whispered.

"What? Why?" she asked drowsily.

"Because we're taking a short trip to the country," Steve explained.

She got up not really understanding anything except that Steve said she could sleep on the way there. She had no change of clothes with her so Steve took some of Ponyboy's. She followed Steve out to the truck and climbed in. Steve got in on the other side and put the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and they were soon driving down the lonely streets. Steve kept his hands steady on the wheel as he drove slowly, for once in his life, and Cassie snuggled into the comfy upholstery.

Steve glanced over and smiled at her. He loved his sister more that anything and only wanted to see her happy. He knew for her own good he should take her a mile or so out of town. He smiled to himself and continued driving until the houses were replaced with open fields, and the old dirty cars were cows and horses grazing happily.

A few hours later they came to an old house that sat in the middle of nowhere. Steve slowed the car and got out. The car shifted and Cassie's eyes opened wide. She had no clue where she was all she knew was she was with Steve. Where was Steve? She looked frantically at the driver's side of the car, but couldn't see him.

All of a sudden two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of the car. She almost screamed until she recognized the laughter.

"Steve," she gasped turning to him.

Steve laughed a little more and put his arm around her shoulder to turn her around. She gasped as she saw the big plantation house that saw before her.

"Like it?" he asked beaming.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"Yeah, grandma and grandpa used to live here before they passed away. They never sold it," Steve explained.

"Why are we here?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I figured you could use a break form the hum drum of town. So I figured I'd show you this and we'd stay a night or two. What do you think?" Steve asked.

"I think it'll be great!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Steve.

"Great!" Steve echoed picking her up and swinging her around.

The day drew on as they looked around the old dusty house. It had no electricity or running water, but Steve talked to the power company and got a week of electricity for them. They walked threw the court yards and down to the old stables. They even sat on the old porch swing and laughed and told stories. Cassie felt something she had never felt before, free. She had never truly felt free before because she always had her dad beating her, but here she didn't have to worry about that.

As morning drew to evening and evening into night they settled down in the living room. They lit a fire in the fireplace and opened the front windows to let in some air. She could here the tree frogs singing and crickets chirping, she never wanted to leave.

She felt herself slipping into sleep and she smiled as she dreamt of happy thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! sorry but the county is putting a water line in so they had to cut our phone line! Here you go and sorry for the delay_

Cassie woke up to the sound of water lightly drumming on the old roof. She smiled when she remembered where she was. She liked the peace and quiet. Steve was snoring lightly beside her and she didn't want to wake him so she got up quietly and went to the front porch. She opened the creaky screen door and stood out on the old rickety porch. The peeling paint and worn floor boards made her feel comfy and at home. She stood there thinking quietly when all of a sudden she heard the thunder of a car engine. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she froze as tiny little goose bumps appeared on her arms. She knew that sound anywhere, Dad.

She turned and ran into the house. She ran into the living room and saw that Steve was just waking up he looked up at her, but froze when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad's coming," was all she said.

"Shit!" he said jumping up.

He crawled over to the window and peaked out, he ducked under and motioned for Cassie to get down. She did. He turned around and looked in her eyes.

"Get out of here, run, hide, do whatever just as long as he doesn't find you," he whispered.

"But…" she started.

"No, you heard me," he finished.

She was about to protest when she heard a car door slam and a bottle break as it hit the ground. Steve turned back to the window and then looked at Cassie. Cassie got up and silently ran to the back of the house.

Steve army crawled back to his bag and dug around in it. He pulled out a small pistol. He pulled out a box of ammunition. He loaded the gun and got up to hide. He wasn't gonna let him hurt Cassie.

Cassie ran to the maid's quarters and crouched behind an old cast iron bed. She trembled as she heard his footsteps grow louder. She felt hot tears run down her face and she prayed that Steve had hid too.

Steve crouched readily behind the stairs, he waited quietly. He heard the footsteps come up the porch and then he saw the doorknob turn. He raised the gun and steadied his hand, this was it.

_I had to make it short in order to leave you on a cliffy! _


	11. He's Back

_Hey guys I'm trying to update sooner, but I'll tell you a little secret, there's this boy who I like and I think he likes me back so I've been a little preoccupied! LOL!_

Cassie heard the front door open. She held her breath as a short silence followed by a loud bang, and then something along the lines of WWF wrestling and then another loud bang. Then silence, she glanced quickly out the window, the rain was coming down harder and dark ominous clouds loomed overhead. A quick flash of lightening made her jump. She knocked into a bookcase, which shook and creaked and finally an old candle stick on top rolled off. It hit the floor with a crack. It shattered and pieces went everywhere. She gasped.

Slow steps came her way, she held her breath and didn't dare move. The door slowly creaked open and then an eerie silence followed. She finally got up enough guts to poke her head out from behind the bed. As she did she slowly relaxed as she saw nothing.

"Steve, is that you?" she whispered.

No reply.

"Steve?" she said a bit louder.

Silence.

"I swear Steve if that's you, it ain't funny," she whined.

She heard a deep laugh and then the door creaked open, "It ain't Steve you have to ask for,"

She froze, it couldn't be. Where was Steve? She slowly rose to her feet she knew she couldn't hide, at least not in here. She looked around her eyes searching for a weapon. She couldn't see anything useful. She could have used the candle stick but it was shattered. Suddenly her eyes fell upon the window, she could climb out of it.

She raced toward it just as he came into the room. She reached it and flung it open with ease. She climbed out and started for the stables. She ran through the muddy driveway to the barn door and slid it open. The old building was musty and damp. Bad insulation. She ran toward the back and hid behind some old equipment. She could here the thunder crack like a whip.

The barn door slid open on its wet track with great ease and he clambered in. He was drunk, so drunk that he might just pass out. She prayed he would. He seemed to have heightened senses because he knew just where to go to find her. She looked around what clue could she have possibly left? She spotted the mud she tracked in. It led right to her.

She looked around and saw a small ladder that went up she almost went for it, but she was afraid of being cornered. Instead she decided to take a chance and run right past him. She was wet and slippery and maybe he wouldn't be quick enough. She got up and darted to another hay bale. He didn't even notice.

She made her way back to the door as he followed her breadcrumbs, which she intentionally left. She made her way through the stable and out to the backyard, she ran as fast as she could through the yard, but it was so slick. She slipped in some mud and fell. She lay there in agony, she looked at her leg and realized how swollen it had become. She wondered how it got that way so fast. It must be screwed up. A number of things could be wrong with it. She heard him come out of the barn and then she heard a noise that made the prickles on her neck happen again. It was the loading of a shotgun.

"Little girl, come out. I won't hurt you," he called.

She turned her head and he looked right at her. He smiled and his yellow teeth shown through. Gross. He raised the barrel and pointed it at her. He pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

The bullet grazed her arm, she shouted out in pain and stumbled to her feet. She refused to give up so easily. So clutching her arm and limping, she staggered back to the house and up the steps. She rounded another corner and came to the attic steps. She knew something that he didn't.

_Another pretty short chapter, but I like it!_


	12. STEVE

Hey guys sorry it takes so long, but it's the week of the show at our school and I'm always at school until real late, so by the time I get home, I'm exhausted. So I'm getting it as fast as I can. To all of you who reviewed and put up with the delays, Thanks!

**FLASHBACK: EARLY IN THE DAY**

**STEVE'S POV **

I saw him come through the door. I was ready, he wasn't gonna hurt Cassie ever again. I saw the door handle turn and I steadied the gun. He opened the door and came in. I jumped up and stood before him.

"Who's the bitch, now?" I asked.

I He stood there smiling at me, and then he sneered, "You,"

He was so quick I only got one shot off and I missed. He longed at me and wrestled me to the ground. We struggled for a bit, but finally we parted. We stared each other with our fierce eyes. Neither flinching for a moment. He grabbed the pistol and that had been flung from my hand. I gulped and took another swing at him. We fought a little more and then he pinned me. I knew I was done, but he just smiled and then hit me really hasn't really out yet when he put the gun a few inched from my head and then pulled the trigger.

**CASSIE'S POV**

Cassie ran up the steps and to a hall full of doors. She ran to the first and flung open the door to reveal a bathroom. She sighed and slammed the door. Next she ran across the hall to next and found a bedroom. She continued this process all along the hall. She never found what she was looking for, until she was in a panic and running back down the hall looking for the door she needed. Her leg was killing her and she needed to rest, but only for a moment. She stopped and leaned against the wall for support. She sunk down and looked up at the ceiling. She saw something, it was a string. She raised herself up with much difficulty and reached to pull it. She grabbed it and pulled. A door opened and a ladder came down. She squealed with delight.

A door slammed. She jumped and spun around, she heard the sound of boots thudding on the floor, she scrambled up the ladder and pulled the rope up closing the door. She needed to be as quiet as possible. She heard the doors slamming, how long would it take him to figure out that she wasn't in any of those rooms? She wasn't sure.

She got this instinct that she needed to move away from that door as quickly as possible. She slowly rose up and limped her way to the other side of the room. There was a window.

Suddenly the door fell down and a heavy thud came up the steps. She stumbled to the window and tried to open it, no use. She turned and saw a small chair and decided this was all she could do. She picked it up and flung it at the window. It shattered and she looked out and down. She gulped and turned around. She put one foot out and then the next, by now her dad was panting and standing at the entrance. He spotted her and came toward her she backed out onto the roof.

She stood on the roof and looked down. It was a two-story drop. She was hesitant and then she looked up and saw her dad running toward her. She turned and ran to the other side of the house following the roof, she ran along until she knew that she was above the porch. She looked down and saw the trellis.

She slowly shimmied down, but lost her grip and the trellis broke. She fell, and landed flat on her back. She gasped for breath and rolled over. She couldn't move, but she could wiggle her toes. She knew she just knocked the wind out of herself. She would be fine as long as she got up. It was too late. Her dad was on his way down. He jumped and landed on the porch, only he fell straight through the porch.

Cassie smiled to herself as she regained her breath. She knew he would have enough sense to do it and she knew it wouldn't hold his weight. She got up, staggering a bit, but she stood. She walked cautiously to her dad and looked at him carefully. He was still breathing, she smiled.

"Out cold," she whispered.

She stepped over him and he grabbed her ankle. He jerked her feet out from under her. She hit the floor hard. She gasped and grabbed her sore leg. She looked at him and he smiled. His yellow teeth were sickening.

"You think it's all over?" he said smiling his disgusting smile.

She kicked him in the face with her free foot and his nose busted. It spurted blood and he let go and grabbed his nose. She jumped up and ran into the house.

"Where's Steve?" she asked herself.

She stepped inside and slipped. She fell and rolled over. She looked at her hands and started to breathe heavy. Red! All she saw was red. She jumped up and ran around the corner, she stopped immediately. She looked down and saw a body. Steve's body. She fell to her knees and grabbed him to roll him over. As she did she saw the blood and the bullet hole in his chest.

"Steve! Steve!" she whispered. "Steve? This isn't funny Steve," she started to cry. "Steve! STEVE! STEVE!" she was screaming by now. She got up and looked

around. He had to pay. He killed her brother. Steve was all she had. She would avenge him. Then she saw the gun.

hey guys i hope you liked it! there is way more to come and maybe a little sooner. i'm thinkin about a sequel, but i'm undecided. i have to finish this onr first! i'm really sorry

to all of you who didn't want Steve to die, it's just that plays a major role in Cassie's fianl act of love.


	13. Wash Out

_Hey guys sorry it took so long, but these last two weeks have been the week of my school's big play and we did Eugene O'Neil's "Beyond The Horizon". It went pretty good. Now I have no more shows for the rest of the year so I'll be able to write a lot more. _

Cassie walked over cautiously and picked up the weapon. It felt so cold in her hands. She didn't really know how to use one, but she had to learn fast. She didn't hear any noise form outside so she just figured he wasn't getting up any time soon.

Her eyes wandered back down to her brother's body. She couldn't just leave him there. She walked over to the living room and picked up a blanket. She laid it over him gently. She stuffed the gun down her pants and peeked out the window. The rain picked up again and she shifted her gaze to where her father had been laying. He was gone.

She looked again and then blinked a couple of times. She had checked him and he was passed out. He can't just get up and walk away from a fall like that. But then again, she did. That was because she was younger, she tried to comfort herself. It wasn't working. She never even checked the gun for bullets, but she had faith in her brother. He wouldn't leave her unprotected. She raced to the back of the house. She was on her way to the back stair when she heard a gunshot. It came straight through the window and nearly missed her. She fell to the ground. She picked her head up and started to army crawl her way toward the steps when she heard thumping on the back porch. She looked up at the door only a few feet in front of her and saw him coming up. She was frozen in terror. She saw the doorknob turn and then it opened. She just laid there dumb. He walked in and looked down smiling. His yellow teeth disgusted her and he raised the gun only inches from her face. He pulled the trigger.

_Click_

_Click_

Nothing happened. He didn't have any bullets. She started to smile at her good fortune.

He looked down at her, "Do you think this is all over?"

She jumped up and turned as he was busy digging more shells out of his pockets.

"HEY!" he hollered.

She kept running she couldn't go past Steve's body or she'd puke so she ran for the basement. She slipped on the steps and plunged straight into knee deep water. The basement had flooded. She waded through it and into a corner behind some shelves. She watched for him and sure enough he came.

She looked up to the window and saw that it had flooded bad outside. She trembled as she saw that she could only see water out of the window. The old ponds must have flooded. That's what she gets for going to house that sits at the bottom of a hill. All the ponds above it are letting loose the water.

He waded closer and closer. All of a sudden the window cracked. A spider web of cracks spread over it. The pressure was too much. She looked at her father and he was busy looking at the window. She took her gun out of her jeans and raised it she shot without aim. She hit his right leg.

"Dammit!" he yelled thrashing about in the water.

She smiled to herself.

He suddenly got up and screamed into the dark basement, "WE'LL SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT DOWN HERE, YOU…YOU…YOU DAMN WHELP!" he ran upstairs and slammed the door.

She stood up and waded back to the steps.

_crack!_

The window busted and water gushed in. she thrashed through the water trying to get to the top of the steps. She went to open the door, but it was locked.

_I know it's kinda like Titanic only in a house. I guess if a couple of big ponds overflowed and water came down on a house the basement would flood and then the house would probably wash away soon after. Isn't that a big hint at something in future chapters. _


	14. Prayer

_Hey sorry it took so long_

She turned and saw the water rising. She had to get out of the house before it gave way. She looked and saw that the water was already up to her waist. How long would it take before she drowned. She looked for a way out, but there was none. She saw many different objects floating around and knew there had to be something she could use. She groped under water for anything. She felt something long skinny and made of steel or metal. She grabbed it and brought it up out of the water. It was a crowbar. She smiled. She half ran half swam back to the steps and started up them. She slipped at the top and tumbled back down. She lost the crowbar. She hit her head off the banister and fell under water. She clawed her way through the water and back to the surface. She gasped for air and then frantically searched for the crowbar. She couldn't find it.

She dove underwater and felt with both hands. She couldn't feel anything. She suddenly felt in in her fingers. She grabbed at it and then surfaced. She stood on her tiptoes to see through the debris littered water. She saw the top of the steps and made her way there. As she reached the top the house creaked. She stopped barely breathing. It moaned and groaned and made strange noises. She panicked. She started to pry the door open with the little strength she had left. She heaved and finally made some progress the door cracked right down the middle. She used the crowbar as a bat and then hit the door again and again. It finally broke and she crawled through the tiny hole. She stood and felt the floor sway and groan beneath her feet. She ran light on her feet to the living room. She turned the corner. He was there, sitting in the chair looking out the window. She stood in the doorway her hatred seeping.

"You bastard," she whispered.

He jumped and looked at her. "Well maybe you're not such a baby after all,"

"You killed Steve," she accused.

"He had it coming," he argued.

"I hate you," she screamed lunging at him.

He caught her and threw her down. She hit the floor with a thud. He came over and kicked her again and again. She pulled herself up, but he stepped on her back and pushed her back down. She groaned under the weight of his foot and she heard and felt the floor shake. He laughed and took his foot off. She rolled over on her back and looked up at him. He went to step on her throat when she grabbed his boot and twisted it as hard as she could. He yelped and lost his balance. He fell over and hit the floor sending a crack all the way up it. She stood up and walked over to him. She landed a few good kicks into him when he grabbed her foot and pulled it out from under her. She fell and he grabbed her.

"Maybe, I'll do what I did to you again," he said getting on top of her.

Her eyes widened. She looked at how he was positioned and saw that he was only on her shins. She brought her knee up and hit him in the crotch. He gasped and grabbed his crotch. He got up and swayed around the room. She got up and followed him, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to look at hers. She brought back her fist and punched him in the nose. He staggered backwards and she followed ready to hit him again when he suddenly grabbed her. The floor lurched and gave way. They fell into the basement.

He grabbed her and forced her head under water. He held her there for a few moments when she started swinging and thrashing. She hit him in the crotch again and again until he had to let go. She came up gasping for air and then saw him his eyes were shut in pain. She jumped on his head and her weight put him under water. She would have had him until a huge piece of floor fell and hit her back. She yelled and fell into the water. He came up. She saw huge pieces of floor fall into the water. She dodged them and kept her eyes on him. Suddenly she felt something bump into her back. She turned around to see Steve's body floating in the water. She screamed.

"Do you think it's all over?" he questioned looking at her.

She didn't answer. She just backed away from him she had run out of ideas. She was going to be backed against the wall at any minute. She prayed for God to give her strength and forgiveness. He kept coming.

She hit the wall just as she planned and he pulled out a gun.


	15. It's Over

She stared down the barrel of the gun and shook. She would see Steve soon. She smiled at the thought. She suddenly felt a strong will to survive. She pressed herself up against the wall and then felt the gun in her pants. She reached a hand around behind her as her dad smiled and pulled the trigger. It clicked, she laughed and smiled at him. He pulled the trigger again and again and it only clicked. She laughed and pulled her gun out.

"You think it's all over? Now it is," she said raising the gun.

His face changed from smiling to sadness as she pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

she looked at the face of a man whom she loathed. She shot him right between the eyes. Blood trickled down his face and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She scooted past his dead body and toward Steve's. she kissed his forehead gently. She waded back to the steps and carefully climbed up them. She opened the door and walked slowly out to the living room where she had left Steve's things. She looked at his bag and picked up his old switch blade. She shoved it into her pocket, and then grabbed her backpack. She looked out the window things had started to clear up. She sat out on the front porch. Water and started to go down the hill. Finally she felt the house lurch and sway. She got up and ran out into the knee deep water. She turned and saw the house crumple in on itself. She smirked.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," she said.

She then walked to the edge of the woods and climbed up into a tree. She sat there and looked out over the barren wasteland that had once been so beautiful. She looked toward the stables and saw that they were still standing. She smiled she always did like horses.

She wondered if she should go back. She decided not to. She would just hitch hike her way to Ohio. Maybe she'll find peace there? She didn't know.

Steve. He was dead. The gang would be upset. Maybe it was just better that they presume she was dead too. She thought about killing herself, but she didn't have a weapon. She had the knife and gun, but those were Steve's and she didn't want to dirty them with such impure actions. The sun suddenly came through the clouds. She

sighed and leaned back against the tree. She shut her eyes and dozed off. She would leave after the water and gone down.

Hey guys its not over yet!


	16. Prologue

Prologue

Little did Cassie know that she would not wake up after that nap.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. _

She had passed the hardest test, she would have ever had to face.

_  
_  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
_

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

Her body just couldn't hold anymore pain. Whether it be mental or physical. _  
__  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
_

_Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.  
_

She held all the memories of her life and slept peacefully.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  


_I hope you had the time of your life._

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  


_I hope you had the time of your life.  
_

Cassandra Dee Randle

1952 - 1966

Cassie missed her 15th birthday by two weeks. She died peacefully in her sleep. She's now in a better place.

_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS_


End file.
